RV Secrets and revelations
by TYZO300
Summary: Tsukune begins his new year at the academy with new people, new dangers, and more secrets revealed. Rated m due to lemons, language, and violence. TsukuneXmega harem
1. Chapter 1

Tyzoo here with a new fic to get off of my back and for you the readers to enjoy it. I will update this and my other fics throughout the month so stay tune.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

Everything was going in a better direction for young vampire hybrid Tsukune Aono. After fairy tales defeat and the death of alucard and masked king the world was saved, akasha bloodriver and all of his friends survived, and the shuzen family consisting of akuha, kahula, and gyokuro surrendered. Now is tsukune's final year at academy but little did he know that a new danger wiil arise soon that started from the past.

Positive yellow sunlight descended from the skies and mingled with the cool moderate wind that beautified a drab looking landscape. At the A man with dark hair and brown eyes walked through the forest way oblivious to the leaves the wind blew around him.

"Ah…." He inhaled and took in a deep breath of air and let it fill his lungs. He sighed happily. "It's good to be back. I were everybody is?" As he made it to the courtyard he noticed the same academy still standing there after only a couple of months. "To imagine everything back to normal after what happened at sky garden.

_Flashback_

_As team B was fighting gyokuro and kahula; tsukune still had to deal with a hulk vampire monstrosity known as alucard. "Ok I can probably stop him by constructing a very powerful explosive using- GAHHHHH!" his explanation was cut off short as the old vampire grabbed him with one of his many appendages flipped him into the air and as tsukune started to fall he went straight towards the monsters mouth and was consumed whole._

_Moka: "Tsukunnneeee!"_

_Haiji: "That was unexpected" _

_Touhou Fuhai: "He survived worst"_

_Gin: "That looked like it hurt a lot"_

_Kokoa: "I'm beginning to feel sorry for him" _

_Ling-ling: "Don't worry if he's dead I'll just bring him back as a zombie"_

_Hokuto: "Does anyone else have a better idea than the triad girl here?"_

_As tsukune slowly opened his eyes he found himself floating in some dark abyss which stretches for miles with no end. As he looked around and saw a woman with a resemblance to outer moka in some type of seal. That's when it hit him that woman was akasha bloodriver moka's mother; "Ms. Bloodriver" the pink haired vampire's head turned up to see a tall young man in front of her and can sense he has shinso blood in him. "Who are you?" "Tsukune Aono, I'm a friend of moka"; then the area began to vibrate as a deep voice spoke from nowhere. __**"Aono?",**__ both akasha and tsukune looked around to see where the voice came from but didn't see anyone else; then an image of an older man with slicked black hair, average build, and half-rimmed glasses in traveling attire materialized in front of them. "Hey that's my ancestor Shin Aono." "Tsukune your ancestor was alucard's closest friend until the humans found out that he was with a youkai and executed him for that action". akasha's explanation shocked tsukune to the very core; knowing that one his ancestors was best friends with the oldest living vampire in history. __**"They killed him so I will kill everyone one of them"**__ the deep said with spite; "that isn't necessary alucard not all humans are bad" tsukune said as he begin to tell the two vampires his story from when he first moka to where he is now. Akasha slowly sobbed knowing that her daughter had such a loyal friend there for her as she was sealed inside the beast as alucard then finally had a change of heart and decided to help tsukune. __**"Tsukune I will release you and akasha from me and give you all my power so you can protect those closest to you"**__ "thank you alucard you won't regret this" Then the abyss vibrated once more as a bright light engulfed them. Back at sky garden everything was about to become hopeless when the beast known as alucard began to gag and heave as it regurgitated twice and disintegrated in an instant Soon enough two humanoid forms, one who has pink locks of hair and another with locks of brown hair which were very familiar to kokoa, touhou, and particularly inner Moka as the leader of the Dark Lords and the young hybrid found themselves confused and jumbled. "Mother! Tsukune!" inner Moka embraced her long lost mother and closest friend despite the fluids and mucus that covered the elder pinkette vampire's and teen boy's body. "Moka? Is that you?" Akasha looked down towards familiar silver locks as she brushed away inner Moka's bangs and soon enough her memory allowed her to remember her child. "Oh! Look at how much you've grown!" Tsukune only watched the two vampire reunite as he slowly got up and approached both gyokuro and kahula. "How is that possible no one can kill alucard" gyokuro said with venom and surprise in her voice; "surrender now and I may let you live" Then all of sudden a black tentacle went through both the fairy tale commander and her daughter's abdomen as they collapsed on the ground withering in agony. __**"You all have failed me and don't deserve to keep your meaningless lives"**__ said the one and only master of fairy tale Masked King; Then black appendages soon grabbed everyone restraining them while sending a volt electricity to all of them. __**"Pathetic lower beings I was hoping my organization would take care of you but, it seems i have to do things myself"**__ "All of this is unnecessary all we want to do live in peace" then tsukune was shocked again. Masked king glared at everybody before turned his back on them to see the remaining fairy tale forces surrounding __**"no one lives or dies without my permission" **__Tsukunue's eyes begin to glow a darker red than before "I wasn't asking". __**"Hahahahahah and if I don't submit what can a weakling like you do"**__; Tsukune just looked above the dark entity and smirked saying only one word "__**THIS**__". Looking up was the last thing Masked king did in his entire life before being smashed by a fist made up of youki and was the size of a building. The fist lifted itself up before coming down again._

**_"BOOM"_**

**_And again_**

**_"CRASH"_**

**_And again_**

**_"BAM"_**

**_And once more_**

**_"KABOOM"_**

_As the hand dissipated all that was left was a inky liquid puddle which once was the great Masked King. The last remnants of the organizations saw both their leaders defeated and looked at the now free hybrid as he glared at all them. "LEAVE. NOW!" he said with much coldness and seriousness as he can muster; all forces took one more look at their fallen leaders and at tsukune before stepping away slowly and leaving them in peace. "How on earth did you do that tsukune" hokuto said with surprise; "It's a long story how are the girls doing" "fine they're recovering thanks to these" hokuto showed him the weird creatures he used to heal them. Tsukune grabbed two of them and went to where the matriarch and her daughter were and planted both on their chests as they begin to heal them. Then he proceed to get the control unit used to control alucard and remove the Rosario from the device and approached inner moka as he crouched down to her level and handed her Rosario back to her. "Thanks tsukune for everything" she then gave him a peck on the cheek before placing the Rosario back to the choker as she reverted back to outer moka and lay in his arms unconscious. The rest of the team A rushed to the others location as soon as the fist had disappeared. "tsukune what happened" kurumu asked, tsukune approached Akasha with moka in his arms and handed her to akasha only saying "we won". Akasha was about to greet her old dark lord friend until she smelled a divine scent from tsukune and realized he had a small cut on his neck with blood leaking out. She tried to control herself but being stuck in someone else gut for many years can make you thirsty; "sorry tsukune but your blood smells so good and I haven't had anything while inside alucard" she was in a dreamy trance-like state as she slowly approached tsukune with hunger in her eyes. " uuum ms. Bloodriver…wait…can't we talk about this" …Capa chu!" Moka's mother hummed as she quickly struck plummeting her fangs into Tsukune's neck drinking his blood as she did so rejoicing in the flavor of his warm skin as well as his succulent blood. Tsukune said only one thing "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH !" _

_End flashback_

My neck still feels a little sore after that" he said while rubbing his neck

"Tsukune it's good to see you again." Tsukune look over to his left and out of the sky emerged a girl with two long braided raven haired locks. She was dressed in a nice long old style ruffled red and white dress that fell to her feet with six long raven wings on her back. "Hello Ruby How have you been?"

"TSUKUNE!" a loud feminine voice screamed happily as the teenage looked to the right. He was greeted with the sight of Kurumu Kurono tackling through ruby and embraced the only human at the Academy her enormous breasts smothering his face cutting off his only supply of oxygen.

"Tsukune! Oh I missed you. Now we can finally be together foreve-AAAAHHHH!" Kurumu screamed in pain as three sharp ice kunai flew through the air and dug into the succubus's neck.

"Keep your claws to yourself you giant breasted monster." a cold voice said as a purple haired women with stripped blue knee socks, and a lollipop in her mouth appeared beside Tsukune. Mizore Shirayuki laid her head on Tsukune's shoulder as tsukune could soon breath again. She grabbed his arm and shoved Kurumu off onto the ground and drew him away from the blue haired succubus.

"Tsukune come back to the village with me. My mother and I have something special planned for you." BAM! A large golden dumbbell seemingly fell from the sky and landed into the snow woman's head. The snow lady fell to the floor with a thud. Soon a small hand grabbed him and led him away from the three unconscious girls. Yukari senado led him straight to their homeroom as he saw both fang-fang and ling-ling sitting around waiting for the semester to begin. Tsukune looked around the classroom and was paralyzed with fear as he got his first look at the pink haired vampire since the two of them had left after what happened last school year for the summer. "M…Moka…" "Tsukune….."

"so…Moka how was your summer?"

"Oh it was fine, my mother and I got reconnected and did a lot of fun stuff"

Before Tsukune could say anything else the bell rung and soon everyone including kokoa was in their seats waiting to see what their teacher had to say. "Class I would like to introduce you to three new students this year so I may introduce you to Xia-Long Miao, with Kahula and Akuha Shuzen". Tsukune, kurumu, mizore, yukari, kokoa, fong-fong, and ling-ling, could only stare in complete shock as the three members of fairy tale were in uniform attire and smiling. "Why kami? Oh why us?" tsukune thought.

* * *

So how was please read and review and I will not except flames whatsoever.


	2. We'll be okay By Aono

_**After every chapter one of the cast will be singing a song in the music chapter so here's the first one Sung by Tsukune Aono.**_

* * *

_**The scenes shifts to tsukune in front of a mike with a band behind him starting to play as he sings in what outer space setting.**_

**So let's close our eyes and we'll talk in the morning,**

**when we're able to feel**

**the true weight of our words and why we're both here.**

**Then we can say we tried and take comfort in knowing**

**that if we both die alone tomorrow,**

**it's just the way that the stars aligned.**

**Hope we both learned our lesson (Hope we both learned our lesson)**

**Hope we both learned our lesson**

**We'll be ok.**

**We both got what we wanted.**

**I got sex, you got fame.**

**Who used who now that you've got all new friends?**

**But they don't know your name.**

_**The scene shifts to an underwater setting as he slowly floats around as the rest of the band were in bubbles.**_

**Here you are, how's the big time darling?**

**hope I helped make your dreams come true.**

**And in a way I'm ashamed for not being your first or your last,**

**just the first cool enough to admit to.**

**I can hide by my reputation, while sadly you're making your own.**

**But a notch on your belt's not a notch worn so well,**

**it's expected of me and the lies that I tell.**

**Hope we both learned our lesson (Hope we both learned our lesson)**

**Hope we both learned our lesson**

**We'll be ok.**

**We both got what we wanted.**

**I got sex, you got fame.**

**Who used who now that you've got all new friends?**

**But they don't know your name.**

**They don't know your name.**

_**As the music slows down the scene shifts again to a cliff with stormy jungle view as tsukune slowly walks of the ledge an slowly plummets below..**_

_**We'll be ok.**_

**We both got what we wanted.**

**I got sex, you got fame.**

**Who used who now that you've got all new friends?**

**But they don't know your name.**

_**The scene shifts once again as lands in a forest in autumn with the leaves falling around him surrounded by all six girls as the band pauses and speeds up the music again.**_

**We'll be ok.**

**We both got what we wanted.**

**I got sex, tasted fame.**

**Who used who now that you've got all new friends?**

**But they don't know your name.**

**We'll be ok, we'll be ok.**

_**Then tsukune and the girls all embrace each other**_

* * *

_**So what do you think and the name of the song is we'll be okay by bayside. Anyway review some more and I'll update soon.**_


	3. AN

Hey there TYZO300 here and with some news. I just uploaded two new stories Rated M stories but however administration deleted one of them and that was my second strike my first being uploading a story that was more like a request. Anyway until I know for sure it's safe I'm not going to upload anymore chapters or stories on fanfiction however I have an account on deviantart you can use to view my stories and updates. Just look for a Tymaryland619 okay

Hope to hear from you soon


End file.
